<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Musa by AkiraCassidy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27176890">Musa</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiraCassidy/pseuds/AkiraCassidy'>AkiraCassidy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Akira's Noncontober English version [24]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Young Justice (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood and Gore, Blood and Torture, F/M, Gore, Noncontober 2020, Rape, Torture, Urination, clambering</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:21:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,207</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27176890</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiraCassidy/pseuds/AkiraCassidy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The idea that Megan could become anyone attracted a villain.</p><p>Day 24:Would fucking/gore</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Akira's Noncontober English version [24]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939975</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Musa</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27176702">Musa</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiraCassidy/pseuds/AkiraCassidy">AkiraCassidy</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Please support me on <a href="https://www.patreon.com/AkiraCassidy">Patreon!</a> since 2 dollars<br/>Also, you can follow me on Twitter <a href="https://www.twitter.com/CassidyAkira">Here!</a><br/></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The girl is kept in the form requested. Wonder Woman, black bullseye hair falling down her chest, as Megan gasps for the thousandth time pulling the chains that hold her hands. She is so dizzy that standing up already makes her feel nauseous. He does not even bother to say his name or his intentions like the other villains he has faced. She adjusts her pants, turning around to leave the small room.</p><p>Megan savours the salty taste on her palate, as the dense white liquid leaves her bowels. She knows that he will come back later, bring a picture of some famous woman or in the worst case he will demand her to become one of his fellow heroines.</p><p>This time it takes much longer to return, the temperature in the chamber must be over 40°c, that also weakens her. Her efforts to stay awake are in vain because in the end she always ends up falling asleep. He did not promise her freedom; to tell the truth, they have not exchanged more than a couple of words.</p><p>The shock of the icy water wakes her up again, as it does every day. But today is different. He is not himself, she cannot read his mind, there are no destructive thoughts, nothing. A cyborg, perhaps a robot, a wall of flame rises behind his new helper. He approaches, without hesitation, without hesitation, his steps are firm, leaving a small suitcase on the ground.</p><p>He takes a small drill from his bag, lighting it right in front of her eyes. It's a strange sound, he palms Megan's skull with his fingers, as if he were looking for something. The girl watches with perplexity what he does. He stops by squeezing above of her ear, where the storm and the parietal meet. He presses the drill bit of the tool walking over her head, starting to break her flesh.</p><p>The girl pulls her ties, as she becomes human she also replicates her internal anatomical structure. The drill makes its way into her bones, breaking and shattering the hard layer of calcium in its path. Letting the warm reddish blood flow down her neck, her shoulder, draining over her naked chest until it accumulates on her legs. Megan sobs; the thick tears leaving her eyes, rolling over the hard concrete floor.</p><p>She can feel her human brain being scrambled as the drill bit passes through her skull. Her extremities jerk strongly out of her control. The pain in her head forces her to vomit, spilling the contents of her stomach onto her legs. Filling the floor with acid, the yellowish liquid mixed with her attacker's sperm that she drank the night before.</p><p>Her thin body convulses when the rotating tip of the drill moves in her skull. Liquefying her brains, Megan screams, bringing her hands to her head, immediately after which her arms fall inert to the ground. She loses all control of her extremities. The drill comes out of her head, changing the angle of entry. Drawing small circles on the inside.</p><p>Megan gasps, taking in air abruptly. Her body relaxes, losing tension in all her muscles, burning urine spills from her bowels. Soaking the floor, spreading out on the ground, her sphincters likewise give way expelling the faeces out of her intestines.</p><p>"You ruined it." He enters, extinguishing the flames that seal the door. He grabs the robot's shoulder, throwing it away from the girl. "Damn, I liked this one. Go do something right and get a hose. It can't be used any more."</p><p>He doesn't look her in the eye, he never does. Megan is conscious, she can't move anything but her eyeballs, not even her eyelids. A big jet of water slams into her face, she can't change its shape either, it's like a stuck machine. She is still a human girl. The liquid rinses out her waist and carries it to the small drain a few steps away.</p><p>He looks at her again, not her face, never her face. The force of water has closed her eyelids, leaving her with no other sense. He turns the tools over again, scratches his head and returns to the bag, seemingly unable to find what he was looking for. He turns around leaving the assistant to clean up the scene. Megan can't scream, move anything other than her eyes.</p><p>He returns a couple of seconds later, bending over the tied woman with one of his eyelids raised. Megan recognizes the instrument, a melon spoon, her eye is fixed on the cutlery, bad idea. The spoon approaches its basin, forcing the balloon as if it were taking a bit of fruit, tearing the organ out of her body.</p><p>Megan could perfectly feel her tissues breaking, human blood coming down from her socket and draining down her cheek. It slipped down her jaw, dripping down her chest. He opens his pants, drops the spoon on the floor, sighs and takes his hard cock in his hand. He holds the girl's head with his free end, removing some hair to access the trepanation wound</p><p>Sink your fingers into the bloody hole in your head. It aligns the tip of its limb in the throbbing flesh of its eye socket, plunging all the way down, hitting the back of her skull. He gasps, pleased by the cozy warmth of his gray matter being stirred. Megan succeeds in tensing up for the last time, releasing a guttural groan. Her body finally becomes inert.</p><p>He pushes three fingers into the hole in the girl's head, shattering the surrounding bones to fit his hand into the cavity. Shuffling his brains with his fingers, he gropes inside Megan's cock. Clenching his fist over it, surrounded by sticky material, he squeezes its length as he steps back, almost completely out of the girl's eye socket.</p><p>He gasps with his lips separated, rocking easily in the throbbing hole, with his last traces of life, his flesh trembling before the onslaught. He moves his hand inside Megan's skull, taking more of her gray matter to wrap his penis in it. Marvel at the moisture of the spinal fluid and her still warm blood. Soaking his fingers, going down the hole of the drill.</p><p>The dark red liquid with white suspenders soaks into Megan's face, while the bloody dick ruthlessly pushes its way into her newly discovered sex hole. Beating her brains out in a disgusting wet sound, kneading her tissues until they become liquid and run out of her eyes, ears and nose. Joining the rest of the fluids that soak her face.</p><p>He strikes, without stopping, squeezing his circumference in his hand. He moans, stopping deep in Megan's skull, allowing the tip of his dick to touch the back of his head. He bites her lips, pouring his sperm into the girl's brains. Mixing her fluids for the last time.</p><p>He pulls his dick out of the cavity, noticing the semen gurgling down his cheek, joining the blood, spinal fluid and his beaten brains. Draining from the inert body, spilling through his jaw, until they accumulate on the floor.</p><p>"Put her in the incinerator, so no one will find her."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>My Twitter</p><p>
  <a href="https://twitter.com/CassidyAkira">https://twitter.com/CassidyAkira</a>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>